Más fuerte que el mar
by Ever- Always
Summary: Renée trae a su casa a su nuevo novio, sin saber que su amada hija Bella se enamoraría de aquel hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. ¿ Podrá Bella afrontar al nuevo novio de su madre? ¿ podrá olvidarse de él? Dejara ser feliz a su madre o por primera vez pensara en ella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo tomo todo eso para hacer mis historias que salen de mi cabecita. Saludos**

** Capitulo 1**

Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi casa, mientras veía como la lluvia caía en chorros por la ventana. En forks Washigton era normal la lluvia; aunque con el paso del tiempo la gente y yo me acostumbro. Después de que mi padre murió mi madre y yo decidimos quedarnos con la casa de mi padre en Forks. Ella admitió que aunque se hallan separado, amaba mucho a Charlie. Aunque Renée cambio un poco, siempre muestra una sonrisa conmigo, aunque sé que en el fondo esta muy dolida por la muerte de Charlie. Di la vuelta la pagina del libro que tenía en mis frías manos y sentí como con el contacto de la hoja me estremecía Mi madre se sentó al lado de mi silla con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Presentía que algo ocurría ya que Renée no solía traerme dos tazas de chocolate caliente sí no era por un problema o una charla que ella me quiera dar. Deposite el libro en la mesa y el suave ruido hizo despertar a mi madre de sus pensamientos la mire fijamente y asentí mientras me acomodaba en la silla y tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente, que hacía que mis frías manos se calentaran por el cálido tacto de la taza y el chocolate.

—Bella, debo decirte...que tengo una nueva pareja.—

La mire con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus facciones finas sé contracturaron mostrándome miles de emociones que tenía escondidas hace un segundo. Seguro que mi madre pensaba que iba a reaccionar mal a esa noticia. A mi madre; en compañía de otra persona capaz deje su soledad y pueda sonreír verdaderamente, quería que fuese feliz y si es feliz es mí bienestar ¿no?. Ella seguía mirándome extraña, ya que pensaba que me lo tomaría de otra forma pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos y ella volvió a su postura firme, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me abrazo y se puso a saltar como una niña. Aveces creía que yo era la adulta y ella era la adolescente, mi madre se solía comportar así, aunque con ella podía confiar lo que sea.

—¿cuándo vendrá?— dije sonriendo.  
—Mañana mismo, por eso te quería avisar querida. Me alegra tanto Bella que lo aceptes.—  
—Ok, pero sí no lo apruebo lo saco de la casa.— dije en tono de broma, ella me miro sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos. Me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo le daba golpesitos en su espalda.

La idea de que mi madre tenga novio no me entristecía, me alegraba que sea así que pueda compartir su vida con una persona en sus años de vejez, cuando yo ya no este y me valla a la universidad. Aunque esperaba que su nuevo_ ''novio''_ la sepa cuidar como merezca. No le pedí más datos a mi madre, no la quería incomodar y mañana seguro tendría todas las respuestas. Subí escalones arriba a mi habitación. mire toda mi habitación de arriba abajo y recordaba como de pequeña pasaba vacaciones y navidades aquí con mi padre. Aunque halla muerto hace dos años la herida no estaba sanada, creo que nunca lo va a estar. Sonreí tristemente para mis adentros y me recosté en mi cálida frazada y el olor a fresas me invadí fui relajando en una pequeña nube de felicidad.

* * *

**Segunda historia de crepúsculo :D Por favor denle una oportunidad :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni los escenario me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias que salen todo de esta cabecita maravillosa. **

* * *

Me levante apresurada, el reloj despertador sonó como un gran estruendo, dirigí mi dedo hacía el botón que hacía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de mis oídos.Rápidamente sé apago con el solo tacto de mi mano en aquel botón rojo. Era lunes y como siempre empezaba la escuela. Me senté en mi cama y dirigí mi vista a la ventana, el cielo estaba altamente nublado como siempre. Me levante resignada y fui a darme una ducha, me puse mi ropa y cepille mi cabello para que se vea de forma más favorable. Me mire en el gran espejo y contemple a una chica de cabello castaño, grandes ojos marrones y una piel pálida, no era tan fea. Agarre mi mochila y me dirigí escaleras abajo mamá estaba tomando un café con unas tostadas. Me senté y desayune con ella. Luego de desayunar fui a mi coche para ir directamente a la escuela. El camino se hizo corto;aunque mi auto este medio viejo, era mi preferido, ademas que no quería hacerle gastar dinero a mi madre y también porque fue el ultimo regalo de mi padre el auto, así que de algún modo lo tenía presente. Jessica y Lauren me juzgaban por eso. Sonreí mientras me inundaba de mis pensamientos. Frote mis manos caminando hacía el instituto sin querer resbale junto a un hombre que llevaba dos batidos de starbucks. Abrí mi boca sorprendida y él rápidamente se disculpo, su voz era aterciopelada y muy seductora. Pero no lo mire fijamente a los ojos, ya que me ocupaba de la mancha que tenía en mi campera.

—Lo lamento muchísimo señorita.— Dijo él apenado

—No lo sientas, suelo ser torpe; fue mi culpa por resbalarme.— Dije mientras trataba de sacar la macha de mi campera, aunque lo hacía sin ningún logro, ya que no saldría hasta que le de una buena lavada. Alce mi vista hacía él y pude contemplar a un hombre hermoso, aparentemente de treinta años, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda que te invitaba a hundirte en ellos, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus facciones finas lo hacían increíblemente hermoso. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y él mostró una increíble sonrisa de lado, que podría hacer suspirar a más de diez chicas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— dijo sonriendo de lado, me sonroje cuando él poso sus ojos en mí.  
—Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella.—

—Un gusto Bella, pero debo irme— Sin dejarme preguntar su nombre, se subió a un volvo plateado y comenzó a conducir con una velocidad nada apropiada. Las siguientes horas en clase me preguntaba sí había sido un sueño o era real lo que había sucedido con ese hermoso ángel. Las horas pasaron volando y ya quería contarle a mi madre a quien conocí.Mi madre era algo como mi mejor amiga, no era muy sociable en la escuela; las únicas amigas que tenía era Angela, Jessica y Laure, aunque estas ultimas no contaban mucho. Subí a mi coche y maneja hasta mi casa. Entre entretenida mientras llamaba a Renée

—Mama, no sabes a quién conocí hoy, fue pura casualidad, pero yo creo que...— Allí lo vi sentado al lado de mi madre, posando un brazo en sus hombros. Trate de mirar la escena sin expresión alguna pero mi cara fallaba en ese momento. Él hombre con el que me había cruzado sonrió de lado y mi madre también sonrió. Yo la mire con las cejas alzadas y ella solamente asintió divertida.

—¡Oh... Bella!, creo que te hable de Edward...— Nos presento y yo todavía seguía con el shock de esto. No podía creer que mi vida sea tan triste. Ahora tenía que soportar los mayores castigos de mi vida, ver a Edward en casa todo el día.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están? segundo capitulo ya se conocieron :3 ahora viene lo interesante. Respondo los comentarios por aquí, así que por favor manden reviews :$ **

**Anne McQ Sheperd Pattz: :) Igual como dije, ahora se viene lo interesante. Lo anterior fue una introducción :3  
**

**LoreMolina: ¿Gracias? Espero que te siga interesando a lo largo de la historia.  
**

**supattinsondecullen: Mucho :$ jaujaua los voy hacer sufrir. Ok, no... mentira :) Saludos  
**

**Saludos :) y nos leemos pró ón por no actualizar las otras historias, es que ya se me fue terriblemente la inspiración ademas de que la escuela te agobia. **


End file.
